Shrink
by TurtleMPH
Summary: What happens to Ib and Garry when Garry suddenly wakes up less then 5 inches?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Garry's POV.**

* * *

Before we had left Guertena's gallery I had found a tiny stone laying around. It shimmered a blue and red. I was attracted to it's beauty and took it with me back. Little did I know what this tiny stone could curse.

"Hey Garry! What's that stone about?" Asked Ib who was wearing my jacket and found the stone inside one of the pockets. "Oh it's just something I had found. It's was pretty so I took it," I replied walking over to her. She brought the stone up into the light. The stone glowed a bit more immense. Then she put it back down. Next there was loud sound like an earthquake. "Gyaaaa! What was that?!" I screamed carrying Ib quickly. "My...Stomach..." Ib pouted covering her face. "Oh...Sorry...Why don't we go eat some macaroons then?" I said awkwardly. Ib smiled and nodded harshly.

After that she asked to stay at my place so I stopped by her house so she could get her things. "Garry, can I take a bath with you?" Ib asked once we reached home. "W-what?! No!" I snapped back covering my face before she could tell I was blushing. I don't understand why she would always ask that. She pouted and grabbed something off the table and ran into the bathroom. I sighed, walked to my couch and turned on the TV.

After she finished it was my turn to take a shower. When I walked inside the bathroom I stepped on something sharp. "Ow!" I shrieked obviously not like a girl. I looked down at my foot. There was blood coming. I inspected closer and notice a blue sparkle in my wound. It was the stone. "What happened!" Yelled Ib running towards me. "Oh no I stepped on the stone..How did it get in here?" I said looking closer at the stone. It seemed to be glowing even brighter than usual. "Sorry I brought it in with me. I wanted to look at it more because it was pretty." Ib regretfully mumbled. I patted her head and assured her it was fine. "I'll go get a band aid!" Ib said rushing away. After that was taken cared of we went to sleep. My bed wasn't big so I let her have the bed while I slept on the couch.

I woke up to the sounds of the birds singing. I planned to get up and prepare some food for Ib but...I just couldn't help noticing the fact that **EVERYTHING WAS ****_TEN TIMES_**** BIGGER. **Or could it be...I shrunk? No it must be dream. To make sure it was I punched my self the hardest I could into my stomach. "OW!" I yelped...Pain...So ITS NOT A DREAM? I heard the sound of foot steps. Ib must have woken up. "Garry? Where did he go?" Questioned looking at empty looking couch. Guess I look too tiny. "IB NO LOOK DOWN HERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Ib must had heard me because she started to look around. I jumped up and down waving my arms trying catch her attention the best I could. "DOWN HERE!" I shouted even louder. That seemed to catch her attention some how. As I would have guessed she was shocked. She picked me up gently. "Garry? What happened?" She said quietly. She brought her face closer to inspect me. Her breath felt really warm. " I'm not sure, I woke up like this." I explained to her. Before she could said anything the doorbell rung. "Excuse me, It's Ib's parents." Shouted the couple outside. Me and Ib looked at each other in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Ib's Pov:**

* * *

When me and Garry heard my parents through the door we looked at each other in panic. "If they think I left you alone they'd kill me!" Garry panicked running around on my hand. Then he stopped and pointed to the bathroom, "I got an Idea! Ib go turn on the shower!" The shower? 'This isn't the time to take a shower Garry." I said back even more panicked as before. "No we can pretend I'm taking a shower or something!" Garry explained moving his hands wildly. "Oh! I see!" I ran inside the bathroom and turned on the shower and closed the bathroom door not locking it. Right after I closed the door the doorbell rang again and few heavy knocks. "C-Coming father, mother!" I yelled placing Garry in the shirt pocket of my pajamas. He grunted a high pitched grunt as he tried to settle in. After he was almost invisible from view (one of his curls were poking out), I ran to open the door. "Sorry I was sleeping!" unconsciously I barked out an excuse. "Well wheres Garry?" asked mother. I quickly pointed to the shower. "Oh alright, well we just wanted to ask you if you wanted to visit your cousin's house. I thought you could maybe make friends with him. He just moved here," father explained pointing to his car. "U-um maybe next time?" I said hoping they wouldn't ask more. But of course…,"Oh why not? This is a great opportunity to befriend someone new!" mom said crossing her arms. "I-Its because…" I looked down to where Garry was for help. He stuck out his pinkie. "Garry...p-promised to…" I said stammering off. "Did he promise to take you somewhere?" Father asked narrowing his eyes. "Oh, if it's like that then guess it can't be helped…" Mom said rested her head on her hand. "So having Ib staying over isn't enough?" Dad growled and reached for me. But before he could, mom slapped his hand and said, "Well we will be on our way now!~" Mom hummed and walked away while dragging dad's ear behind her.

I sighed and closed the door. I went to turn off the shower and then sat down on the couch. A sigh of relief resonated from Garry. I took him out slowly and gently. Garry looked a little flustered for some reason. "Garry? Something the matter?" I question. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I-Its nothing. Anyway, we need to find a way to turn me back." Garry said resting his eyes a bit. "We can search it up...Maybe this happened before!" I said carrying him to the computer. "A-ah walk slowly! It feels like I'm going to fall!" Garry panicked holding on to the edge of my hand. "Oh sorry," i said sulkily as I placed him down on the table. we I turned on the computer screen there was a page opened with word I couldn't read but the ones I could was **_+18 ONLY. _**"AHHH!" Garry shrieked and ran to the mouse and clicked exit and sighed in relief. "What did it say?" I asked curiously. "Erm...Don't worry about it…" Garry said looking a bit flustered. With that we continued our research.


End file.
